


Planning a Future

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Lena Luthor has always been a planner. Now that she and Kara are engaged, the planning is going into full swing.





	Planning a Future

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series, so for full context of the characters and what they've been through, read the rest of the series!

As soon as Kara had gotten her powers back, they realized they would need to tell Lydia about her Mama being an alien- there was really no other way to explain her quick healing.

“She’s too smart, babe. She’ll figure it out,” Kara said with a sigh. Lena nodded mutely. “But we don’t have to tell her I’m Supergirl yet,” she added.

“And when she asks about what planet you’re from and if you have powers?” Lena asked. 

“I just won’t tell her the name of the planet. I can… I can say it in Kryptonese or tell her it’s very far away, and in what you guys see as the constellation Corvus. And as for powers… I’ll tell her some of them. Like the strength and the hearing and the sight.”

“I don’t want to tell you what to do,” Lena said when it was clear Kara was waiting for her approval. “They’re your powers; it’s your heritage. I would be very careful about outright lies though because correcting those can be a bitch when she’s old enough. And of course, do try not to tell her things that might make her a target for interrogation. But, again, I trust your judgment as it is your decision what you want to tell our daughter,” Lena continued diplomatically.

“Okay, and I thank you for trying to give me the freedom to decide what to say about my powers, but since she’s  _ our _ daughter, I really would appreciate your input,” Kara said carefully, trying not to let her frustration and anxiousness seep into her words.

“Well, whenever I have a big speech to give at work, I make an outline. Then I write a general draft, and I practice it a few times. It doesn’t have to be exactly the same every time, just so long as I hit on all of the major points. Do you want to try that?” Lena offered. When Kara nodded, Lena dug through her briefcase to find her legal pad, opening to a fresh page. “Let’s begin.”

 

They sat Lydia down the next morning after Kara had run through the speech a few times the previous night.

“Mama, you look better! Are you feelin’ better?” Lydia asked, beaming at her Mama. They were sitting at the breakfast table, but no one was giving her breakfast yet, so she just smiled at them.

“I am. I feel much better,” Kara confirmed.

“You got better really fast!” Lydia said, wrinkling her nose. “How come it ‘taked’ a long time for my arm to get better but not for you? You were hurt badder than me.”

“It  _ took _ longer even though she was hurt  _ worse _ , Lyd. Took, not ‘taked’ and worse, not badder,” Lena corrected gently. Lydia nodded, mouthing the words.

“But why?” she asked again after a moment. Kara took a deep breath.

“Well, my love, it’s because Mama is… I’m an alien. Like, from space.” Lydia’s jaw dropped comically.

“Really?” she whispered. 

“Really,” Lena nodded.

“Like Supergirl?” Kara chuckled awkwardly.

“Uh, sort of, yeah. When I was little, like Jamie’s age, my planet was in trouble. There were a lot of bad things going on and it wasn’t safe anymore. My parents sent me here so I could be safe, but they died before they could join me. The Danvers family- Alex, and your Nana, and Alex’s daddy Jeremiah- they adopted me and took care of me,” Kara explained carefully.

“That’s really sad. Do you miss your mommy and daddy?” Lydia asked, climbing out of her seat and crawling into Kara’s lap to hug her. Lena’s eyes suddenly burned with tears and she knew Kara’s likely were, too.

“Yeah, I do. All the time,” Kara said, voice hoarse with the effort of keeping in her tears.

“I’m sorry, Mama. Mommy says my daddy died before I was born, but I miss him too, sometimes. It’s okay to miss them,” Lydia continued, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara sniffed loudly and Lena picked her head up, scrutinizing face. “You can cry, Mama. At school, we learned you gotta talk about your feelings, right?” Kara let out a watery chuckle as the first few tears slipped out. Lena was silently crying as well.

“You’re right, Lyd,” Kara sniffled. “But these aren’t just sad tears. I’m crying because I’m happy. Because you’re such a sweet little girl, you know that?” Kara laughed, wrapping Lydia in a tight embrace- always careful not to hold her too tight.

“I love you, Mama. And you too, Mommy!” Lydia beamed, reaching out to hold Lena’s hand as Kara cried quietly, rocking them back and forth until her tears had subsided. “Mama? Are you better now?”

“I am, thank you, Lyd. I do feel better now. I feel… I feel happy because you are so sweet and kind and caring. And I do still feel sad because I miss my parents, but I also feel loved and supported because you and Mommy let me cry and held me,” Kara explained- Susan had once shared an article with all of the teachers about how to help kids understand their feelings through modeling and explaining one’s own feelings and Kara found it helpful both in the classroom and at home.

“I’m happy you feel better,” Lydia hummed. Kara nodded and kissed Lydia’s head. 

“So, love, do you have any more questions for me about being an alien?” Kara asked. Lena smiled, kissed both Lydia’s head and Kara’s cheek before going into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, keeping one ear trained on their conversation.

“Mama, do you have superpowers like Supergirl?” she asked excitedly.

“Not quite,” Kara said. “Some are the same. Like, I’m really strong, and I heal really fast. And… I’ve got really strong hearing and really good vision.”

“So why do you wear glasses?”

“Habit, I guess. When I first got here, my powers were really overwhelming- it was hard for me to adjust because everything was so loud and bright, see? Alex’s dad Jeremiah made me glasses that helped me adjust and I guess I just got used to them being there,” Kara explained. Lena chuckled, warming up the frying pan to start making some bacon.

“Can I tell people you’re an alien?”

“Not unless you ask us first and we tell you it’s okay. Some people know, like our family, but some people might not be nice when they find out.”

“Oh. Okay. Do you have a super nose, too?” Kara laughed.

“My nose is good enough to smell that your Mommy’s cooking some bacon for breakfast! Do you think she’s making some eggs, too?”

“I hope so,” Lydia giggled. Lena rolled her eyes, taking Kara’s not-so-subtle hint and took out the egg box, grabbing another frying pan. As she made them omelets, Lena just smiled and listened to her fiancée and daughter giggle about superpowers and space aliens.

 

“Have you thought about a location?” the wedding planner asked. Lena and Kara held hands, giddily grinning and squeezing each other’s hand as they met for their first consultation. Elon had contacted the most renowned event and wedding planners on the western seaboard, bringing in the woman sitting in front of them. She was a beautiful Latina woman with caramel skin and full, dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed sharply in a pencil skirt, a blouse and a blazer, but she smiled warmly at them and her voice was kind. Introducing herself as Angie Hernandez, she shook their hands and they welcomed her into their dining room; Lydia was spending the morning with Anya at the park so that Kara and Lena could consult with Angie in peace.

“We had a few ideas, actually. Um, my family had some properties that I haven’t sold that would make nice destinations, but we needed some help narrowing it down,” Lena said. Kara beamed, squeezing her hand three times, another way they silently said  _ I love you _ . Lena squeezed back.

“Let me hear ‘em,” Angie said, pen poised and ready to take notes.

“Um, the mountain chalet in Montana is really pretty,” Kara said, remembering the property listings and photos that Lena had showed her a few days ago. “And it’s really big with a lot of bedrooms, so that works out for accommodations.” Lena handed over a file folder with some of the specifics of the property and a link to where she could take a virtual tour of the facilities and land.

“There’s also Ireland,” Lena added, blushing slightly. “I always loved the little cottage. It’s smaller, and there are no accommodations for all the guests, but the property is beautiful. It’s in this little town of Clifden in County Galway, right on the water. It’s gorgeous, and we could always charter a plane to fly over our guests if that’s what we decide. But, if we did do an international wedding we would have to give people time to get passports and everything sorted.”

“True,” Angie confirmed. “Have you thought about something a little more local?”

“We have,” they said simultaneously, laughing lightly at each other.

“We have,” Lena continued, “but we’re looking for just a small, intimate gathering. Neither of us has a very big family, so there would be less than fifty or so guests, definitely.”

“How soon were you looking to do this?”

“Sooner rather than later.”

“Well then, I’d suggest the Montana property or something else stateside. Give me a few days to look at these files and see what we can do with scheduling. I’ll call you with what I find.” Lena and Kara stand, grinning brightly and shaking Angie’s hand. They bid their goodbyes with promises to call and follow up with each other before they left, giggling and radiant in their love for each other.

 

“Mama, why can’t I go?” Lydia whined. The public elementary school for their neighborhood- Lena and Kara had both verified it as a top-performing school before deciding not to go with a private school- was having their kindergarten registration night and Kara and Lena were trying to convince Lydia to stay with a babysitter. Clearly, she was not having it.

“Because lovebug. All Mama and I are doing is filling out boring papers. The fun stuff happens over the summer. That’s when you get to meet your teachers and see the classroom for the first time and tour the school and ride the school bus,” Lena reminded her.

“But I wanna go!” Lydia whined, stomping her feet. “Ruby said to!” Lena tried to hide her sharp exhale. She loves Sam, really. And Ruby, too! But ever since the New Year’s Eve party, Lydia had been desperately trying to impress the older girl. When Ruby jumped off the swing, Lydia wanted to do it, too. When Ruby lost her first tooth a few weeks ago, Lydia tried to yank one of hers out with a piece of string. When Ruby climbed on top of the monkey bars, Lydia wanted to do it, too. So of course, if Ruby told Lydia to go to the kindergarten registration, Lydia would beg to go.

“Ruby only went because her mommy’s babysitter had to cancel,” Kara reminded Lydia. “And besides, you can’t do something just because your friend tells you to do it.”

“Not fair!” Lydia shouted angrily, face turning red as she started to cry. She plopped down on the ground and kicked. “No fair! No fair!” She continued yelling until it all sounded like gibberish. Lena and Kara ignored her, double-checking that they had all of the proper paperwork. When Lydia finally stopped screaming, Lena went over to squat down next to her.

“Are you finished?” Lydia sniffled and nodded. “Good. Now, I know you’re upset, but that doesn’t make it alright to scream and cry. Why don’t you tell me why you were so upset?” Lydia huffed and fidgeted. Kara shrugged and Lena sighed quietly, but the both waited for Lydia to say something.

“What if… what if I don’t like it?” she finally whispered, voice so soft that Lena almost missed it. Thankfully, Kara heard.

“You mean if you don’t like kindergarten?” Kara clarified. Lydia nodded, wiping at her eyes with her arm. Kara swooped in to kneel next to Lena. “Oh, little lovebug, what’s got you so scared about this? You like preschool, don’t you?” Lydia nodded, still not looking up from the ground.

“School is going to be like preschool, just with different people. And you get to learn more stuff!” Lena added.

“I really do think you’ll like it,” Kara assured her.

“But what if I don’t?” Lydia asked again, chin tucked to her chest, but both of her moms could see her lower lip trembling, eyes again filling with tears.

“Lydia, where is this coming from?” Lena asked. “Why are you afraid of school all of a sudden?” Again, Lydia shrugged. “Are you sure you don’t know?”

“What if the kids are mean to me because I’m littler?” Lydia finally said, voice soft and scared.

“Oh, sweet girl, why would they do that, hmm? Everyone’s little! You’re only in kindergarten!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Lydia, if anyone is being mean to you, then you tell a teacher and then you tell me and Mama when you get home, okay? Or you tell your Auntie or your Tia or Anya or Lucy or Sam. You tell a grown up and we’ll figure out what to do, got it?” Lydia nodded, sniffling lightly before lunging forward to hug Lena and Kara. They were interrupted by a light knock at the door. Kara kissed Lydia’s forehead before extracting herself from the hug and opening the door for Lucy, who had returned from a trip to visit her sister.

“Luce! How was Lois? And Clark?” Kara asked, tacking on her cousin as an afterthought as she pulled Lucy in for a hug. She loved Kal, sure- he was family, after all- but he had never made a real effort to be close to her. She had been a preteen, dedicated completely to raising a baby alone on a strange planet. Meanwhile, he was a grown man with a steady job and a spacious apartment that dropped her off at a glorified acquaintance’s house because it was more convenient. So, call her bitter, but she preferred Lois to Kal because at least Lois reached out more than once every two months.

“Kara, hey! They’re good, yeah. They’re busy, but doing alright. Anyway, how are you guys? New house, Lydia’s going into kindergarten next year, you’re getting married…” Lucy trailed off as she pulled back from Kara.

“I know! Time’s just going by so fast, y’know?” Kara said, welcoming Lucy inside and shutting the door behind them.

“I know! It feels like just yesterday I was holding little baby Lydia. So small, even at six months,” Lucy sighed. Kara nodded quietly. She knows that things unfolded as they were meant to, but she still wished she could have known Lena and Lydia when the latter was a baby; that was one of the reasons she wanted another kid with Lena, to see all those firsts she missed with Lydia.

“Lucy!” Lydia squealed, running over in sock-clad feet and sliding into Lucy’s legs to hug her. Lucy laughed and scooped her up.

“Nugget!” she cried, eyebrows furrowing when she noticed tear tracks and red-rimmed eyes. She opened her mouth as if to ask, but Lena was mouthing frantically at her not to bring it up, so she changed topics. “Have you had dinner yet? Because I’ve been dying to try a new grilled cheese recipe and I think you’d really like it.” Lydia squealed excitedly and Kara and Lena smiled. They bid their goodbyes, Lena and Kara grabbing everything they needed to register Lydia before kissing her goodbye and heading out.

 

The school looked like it had once been a charming little red-brick schoolhouse, not meant to hold much more than 100 kids. However, it grew as the neighborhood did and now it had two wings extending on both sides, each two stories high. On the inside, kid’s art projects and exemplary work was displayed alongside encouraging messages and pictures of kids having fun and learning. There was a large mural in the front foyer that was done by the entire school population a decade ago- the principal assured them they were planning to build a new mural within the next three years. Tiled floors, a decent-sized gym that doubled as a cafeteria and auditorium, two enclosed playground areas, a well-stocked art and music room and a charming little library had Lena and Kara falling in love with this school all over again. By the time they settled in one of the kindergarten classes for a presentation from one of the teachers and an administrator, they were ready to enroll themselves as well.

“So, I am the vice principal Dr. Melinda Alvez, and this is one of our kindergarten teachers Ms. Platt.” The older woman speaking was tall and thin, freckles splattered over her nose and cheeks, a dimple pulling at her left cheek when she smiled. The woman next to her was much younger with her dark curls pulled into a neat ponytail. She smiled and gave an awkward wave. “We are here to help you through the registration process and answer any questions you have. But first, a little introduction is necessary, I think. I taught elementary school for twenty years before going back for my Ph.D. in education. I’ve been here as the vice principal for three years now. I have two kids, but both of them are in high school now. My oldest is actually graduating this May.” There was a polite applause. “Thank you,” she smiled. “Ms. Platt?”

“Ah, yes! Well, what I lack in Dr. Alvez’s experience, I make up for in enthusiasm!” Everyone laughed and she beamed. “So I am just finishing my second year teaching, but I come armed with some of the newest techniques and skills! I graduated from Wheaton College and I’m currently taking classes at National City University to get my Master’s Degree, so… if your kid’s in my class next year, know that they’ll be learning a lot and having fun!” she laughed as she trailed off. Everyone laughed and Kara smiled, nudging Lena. While Dr. Alvez started telling everyone how to properly fill out the forms, Kara leaned over to Lena.

“I think Ms. Platt has a little crush on you,” she whispered. Lena blushed, shaking her head.

“No, maybe it’s you!” Lena replied. Kara glanced back up to see Ms. Platt quickly looking down, cheeks coloring. Her eyes darted back up to look at Lena before dropping again when she realized she was caught.

“No way,” Kara insisted softly. “She can’t stop looking at you!”

“Stop it, you’re going to embarrass her if you keep looking at her,” Lena hissed, playfully smacking Kara. For her part, Kara pretended to look wounded, sticking her tongue out at Lena before giggling, kissing her cheek and focusing on the paperwork. Lena rolled her eyes jokingly and nudged Kara with her shoulder, trying to focus on the vice principal as she spoke.

 

After filling out the paperwork, they all waited for their turns to have the vice principal take and file their registration officially. Kara and Lena hovered at the end of the line so they could ask a few of the questions that pertained more directly to them and their needs. They chatted amiably with a man in front of them balancing a baby on his hip while explaining that his wife had their older two at home, a seven-year-old and a five-year-old, but he worked a job that kept him away from home for weeks at a time, so while he was back he wanted to bond with the baby. By the time they got to the front of the line, they had exchanged names and numbers with the man in hopes that his son and Lydia would be friends once school started.

“Hi there! Last but not least,” Ms. Platt smiled.

“Hi! My name is Kara Danvers, and this is my fiancée Lena Luthor. We’re enrolling our daughter Lydia. We just wanted to ask a few questions pertaining specifically to our, um, situation,” Kara said brightly, shaking the young woman’s hand. Immediately upon hearing Lena’s introduction, her whole face lit up.

“Oh, that’s awesome, congratulations!” she exclaimed. “My brother and his husband just got married last December, and my partner and I are getting married this July!” She shyly showed off her ring. 

“That’s wonderful,” Lena grinned. “And a beautiful ring. Your partner must be a very lucky person.”

“Thank you,” Ms. Platt smiled. “I like to think I’m the lucky one… They’re amazing.” She sighed dreamily, pausing for a moment before snapping back to attention. “Right, sorry, you had questions! Um, in case you were worried, our school is very diverse. We have families of all shapes, sizes, religions, species, nationalities- we don’t tolerate hate or discrimination of any kind.”

“Well, that’s wonderful to hear, but we actually had a few other questions, namely about my daughter’s safety,” Lena started.

“We’re just worried that  _ our _ daughter,” Kara added, gently stressing the word, “could get targeted.” Lena shot Kara an apologetic look.

“Ah, Ms. Platt, is there anything I can help answer over here?” Dr. Alvez asked, having finished up with the other families.

“Yes, actually. This is Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers and they were concerned about their daughter’s safety,” Ms. Platt explained.

“Ah, Ms. Luthor! We weren’t expecting a Luthor to be attending a public school,” she said in surprise. Lena tried to rein in her instinctual snide comments. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. It’s just- well, people in your tax bracket tend to go with private school options,” she apologized immediately. “It was in no way meant to be a personal attack.”

“Of course,” Lena smiled, genuinely trying to believe her. Kara’s gentle touch to the small of her back kept her centered. “We chose this neighborhood because of the excellent schools. However, we are concerned about your safety protocols. My family has made some… rather sinister enemies, I’m afraid. Despite my best efforts to distance myself and make it clear that I intend to carve a new path, some enemies remain, and others who are loyal to my adoptive brother and his schemes consider me a traitor. We have been relatively lucky so far, but I do fear someone could target  _ our _ daughter,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand.

“ _ Ohh _ ,” Ms. Platt said softly as she connected the last name. “I didn’t realize-”

“Kayla,” Dr. Alvez said softly, making Ms. Platt stop talking.

“Sorry,” she added, wincing.

“It’s fine,” Lena assured her.

“We just want to make sure she’s safe and taken care of, so we wanted to review your school’s policies and ask if there’s anything we can do to help make sure our… notoriety isn’t putting other kids in danger,” Kara continued as Lena nodded along.

“I’d be happy to do that with you. Perhaps we can set up a meeting with the principal as well so that we can keep the lines of communication open?” Dr. Alvez offered. 

“That would be lovely. Here is a card with my office contact information with my personal number and Kara’s number on the back,” Lena said, pulling out a business card and hastily scrawling their numbers on it. “Call us to make that appointment and we look forward to seeing you.” Lena shook their hands.

“Hope to see you again, Ms. Platt,” Kara grinned. The woman blushed slightly and Kara heard her heart rate increase just a bit as she shook her hand. Once they were in the hallway and walking back to the car, Lena whacked Kara’s stomach.

“You were teasing that poor teacher! An engaged woman!” Lena scolded playfully.

“Oh, you know I only have eyes for you,” Kara insisted, leaning over to plant an exaggeratedly sloppy kiss on Lena’s cheek which Lena pretended to find disgusting. As they walked the dark streets to their car, Lena seemed somber.

“I know I did it again,” she said softly. Kara sighed.

“I know it’s just a stress thing, Lee, I get it. When you get worried about Lydia, when you stress about keeping her safe, you forget it’s not just you looking out for her anymore. I get it, but I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t hurt when you call her  _ your _ daughter instead of ours,” Kara replied. Lena nodded. This wasn’t the first time it had come up, but they were working on it. 

“I can do better,” Lena insisted. Kara hummed, kissing her temple before opening the car door for her.

“All I ask if that you try. We’re a family, all three of us. And before we bring any more babies into this, I want to make sure we know what that means.”

“I know.” And Lena did, truly. It was hard for her to remember sometimes that she had people in her corner, a family standing behind her, but she got better at remembering every day. “And speaking of babies…” Lena added coyly. “Have you thought about the logistics of adding to our family?”

“I have. And I know adoption is a really, really great thing and we were both adopted so we understand the benefits and effects of it more than most, so part of me wants to adopt. But I also… I want to have a baby that will carry on the DNA of my people. My cousin and I… we’re the last ones, and I don’t think he and Lois are having kids anytime soon, so I want… I want to at least try and find a way to have biological children. What do you think about that?” Kara asked as they both got in the car.

“Well… I understand your feelings and I think that’s great. I would love to find a way to have children with your DNA. However, I want to make sure we’re clear that I don’t think I can carry another baby full term. When I went into preterm labor with Lydia, the doctors did everything they could to keep her in: drugs, Trendelenburg position... They even sewed my cervix shut, but my daughter has been stubborn from the beginning and she ripped right through the stitches. They did a c-section and my uterus was left damaged. The doctors weren’t optimistic about my reproductive future,” Lena reminded Kara. 

“Right, I know,” Kara said, pulling out of the parking space and intertwining her fingers with Lena’s over the console. Lena had mentioned that she was unable to conceive again when they first started discussing the possibility of adding to their family. “And again, I am so sorry that that happened to you and that you were alone for so long to deal with it. But, I would… I think I’d like to carry our baby.” When she said it, Lena got an image in her mind of Kara, belly round like she was close to nine months, feet swollen and back aching as she waddled around their house, yelling at Fish as he tangled himself around her feet while she was making herself a snack.

“Yeah?” Lena asked, smiling. Kara smiled at her, turning her head and kissing Lena’s knuckles before focusing her eyes back on the road.

“Yeah. I really… I want the experience of being pregnant. And maybe… we could adopt another kid in a few years? Or foster or something?” Kara added hopefully. Lena laughed.

“Are we going to have a whole basketball team full of children?” Lena teased.

“Well, no! Just… Lydia, the one I carry, and one that we adopt. Maybe two? I don’t know… Growing up, I had such a small family. It was me, my parents, my aunt, and uncle and much later my cousin, then after Krypton… then it was just me and Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah. Then Jeremiah died. I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“I know,” Lena sighed softly. “And part of me does, too. All those years with just me and Lydia… it was hard. But we have to consider Lydia, too. We have to talk to her about growing our family. I don’t want her to feel like we’re… replacing her or something.”

“And we will. We won’t let her feel like that. But before we talk about specifics with her, I’d like to talk to the AI of my mother, or maybe Alex about how to go about this,” Kara said. Lena nodded, having heard about the computer AI that the DEO had made to store all of the information they have about Krypton.

“Okay,” Lena agreed. She squeezed Kara’s hand before changing the subject and discussing the wedding instead. “And have you thought about your bridal party yet?” Lena asked. “I mean, obviously you must want Alex as your maid of honor.”

“Right,” Kara nodded. “Have you decided for yours?”

“Jess as my maid of honor. I know she’s… an employee but she was also the first friend that was really mine, not just someone who wanted to be friends with me because of my last name or my money,” Lena explained. 

“Of course! That makes perfect sense. She really has been a great friend to you and Lydia. I also wanted to have Winn be one of my bride’s dudes? Or something like that, I don’t know. And maybe Maggie, too? I don’t know, I feel like that isn’t a lot. Oh! Lois! I want Lois there for me, definitely. What are you thinking?” Kara rambled, forcing herself to throw the conversation back to Lena.

“Well, I want Lucy to be one of my bridesmaids, actually,” Lena chuckled at the irony of the Lane sisters both ending up in the wedding. “And I was also thinking- well, no never mind,” Lena said, cutting herself off.

“No, no, tell me! Who else were you thinking?” Kara practically begged as she pulled into their parking spot. Neither woman made to move from the car.

“Well, I’ve grown quite close to Maggie, actually. She kind of… adopted me as a sister, I think? But it’s fine.” Lena shrugged it off.

“Maggie can be your bridesmaid! It’s not like it matters which of our bridesmaids she is, right, because we both know she loves us and supports us!” Kara said brightly. “Plus, now the wedding party is balanced! Three and three on each side. How were you thinking of including Lydia in all of this?”

“So, I did some research online into how other people incorporate their children in wedding ceremonies, and there are some interesting ideas. I think Lydia would have fun being a flower girl, then obviously at the reception, she can walk in with us as we’re introduced as a family. But, I also wanted to consider giving her a necklace at the ceremony? When we exchange rings? We can turn and both put a necklace on her, too, so she can remember the day but also so she knows that this is about making us family,” Lena explained, turning her body in her seat so she could face Kara fully.

“That’s beautiful, Lee,” Kara sighed, tears in her eyes. “I think those are great ideas.” She leaned forward to kiss her over the console, the parking brake sticking awkwardly into Lena’s ribcage. “I actually did some research, too. I saw this one blog that suggested asking Lydia to be, like, our little wedding photographer. Obviously, we get a real photographer, too, but we can give her, like, a disposable camera or something so she can take pictures of everything. I just think that could be really cute.”

“That’s adorable,” Lena agreed, kissing Kara’s palm. “And I can’t wait to be introduced as Mrs. Lena Danvers.”

“I thought we were hyphenating,” Kara said, brow crinkled.

“Well, yes, we are. I have to keep Luthor tacked onto my name for business purposes, but I like the ring of ‘Danvers-Luthor’ so, when possible I plan to go by just Danvers. And just for our family and friends… Mrs. Lena Zor-El.” Kara sniffled, not even bothering to pretend her eyes weren’t welling with tears at the sound of her family’s name in connection to Lena.

“I think… that I can’t wait to be known as Lena Danvers-Luthor’s wife,” Kara whispered, leaning over to kiss Lena again, longer this time. It was a few minutes later, breathless and flushed, that they broke apart at prepared themselves to go inside and tell Lydia all about the school she’d be going to next fall.

 

Alex cried when Kara asked her to be her maid of honor, as did Jess when Lena did the same. This, of course, set both Kara and Lena off crying and hugging (somewhat awkwardly on Lena’s part). Once the maids of honor were sorted, they asked their bridesmaids- and one bride’s dude- before explaining Lydia’s role to her. Of course, she was excited about the prospect of getting a pretty new dress and a nice necklace, and when Kara added that she would also be the special photographer, Lydia was over the moon. Next on their list, they just had to pick a venue and set a date.

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, good to see you again,” Angie smiled as she welcomed the women into her office. Lydia was with them this time, excited to hear all about the wedding (though Lena and Kara had brought her some toys and a few picture books for when she inevitably got bored). “And you must be Lydia!”

“Uh-huh,” Lydia nodded, half-hiding behind Lena’s legs.

“Lydia, this is Angie. She’s the nice lady helping your Mommy and I plan our wedding. Do you wanna come out and say hi?” Kara asked softly, kneeling down next to Lydia. She nodded, coming out to lean back against Kara’s chest, now fully facing Angie.

“Hi,” she said quietly. Angie beamed, bending down to shake her hand.

“Hi there, Lydia. Like Kara said, I’m Angie. I hear you’re going to make a very pretty flower girl,” she said softly. Immediately, Lydia’s face brightened.

“Yeah! Mama says I get to wear a pretty new dress and new shoes! And I get a pretty basket to throw the flowers and then when they get the rings, I get a new necklace! And then at the party, I have a special job. I’m gonna be the special photo- photog- hang on, ummm… pho-tog-ra-pher, right Mommy?” They’d practiced breaking down the word into chunks for Lydia and Lena beamed as she remembered it.

“Right! Good job with that big word, little bug,” she praised, leaning down to kiss her head. Lydia preened under the attention. They settled in the chairs, Lydia perched on Lena’s lap happily. 

“So, where are you at with the venue? Or a date?” Angie asked, settling behind her desk.

“We were thinking early fall, so we decided to go with the Montana house. There’s room enough for us to provide lodging for most, if not all, of our guests. We can use my plane to transport people as needed, and we each have three people in our bridal party, so… we’re making progress,” Lena explained.

“Mommy, why’ve I never been to Montana if we got a house there?” Lydia interrupted. Lena smiled.

“Because, love bug, we only just got the house last year and I haven’t had time to get there and get it ready, but we’ll definitely make time to go before the wedding, okay?” Lena promised, wrapping her arms loosely around Lydia. “Now, we need to keep planning, so you have to focus with us, okay?” Lydia giggled and nodded, content to sit on Lena’s lap for a while, eventually moving to Kara’s, and trying to weigh in on the decisions as best she could.

As they sat there and finalized their decisions, they could really see this wedding shaping up into something amazing.


End file.
